London Speed
'Early Life' London is the younger sister to Kevin Harvick, and besides London being twelve years younger than Kevin, they are very close. London ended up loving racing when she was growing up becuase of her brother and she just wanted to get invovled with it to some capacity. 'Life' Growing up, London was suffering from Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED), but for the most part have kept it under control, but whenever someone insults Kevin in any way, she would lose it and assault the person who did the insulting, which would usually result for her to be in court about ten to twenty times in just a month alone, and at times was threatened to head to prison, but eventually, that wasn't the case for the many times that she was in court. After getting her degree in Mechanical Engineering in 2007, Kevin offered for her to travel with him on the NASCAR circut because he thought that with them spending time with each other would help with the IED that London's suffering with. That actually worked for London, until during the 2010 Chase for the Sprint Cup Championship. She was hanging out in the media centre at Dover International Speedway on Friday, September 24th, and that was the day that Denny Hamllin was avaliable for the media, and she had to hear that Denny was accusing Kevin's race team, Richard Childress Racing (RCR), that RCR was cheating for a long while because of what happened at Loudon, New Hampshire the previous week where after RCR driver Clint Bowyer won the race, and it was revealed on Tuesday that his car didn't match post-race inspection and that he was penalized with 150 points. After hearing that, and after Denny was done with the media, he was about to head out of the media centre before London walked up to Denny, slammed him into some nearby objects and said that if he ever says that RCR was cheating again, he isn't going to be making it to the 2011 season in one piece. She was about to punch him in the face before some people in the media room ended up getting involved and seperated London from Denny. She was quoted after the incident by saying, "Hey, it happened when I was growing up, and ti happened now, if someone insults Kevin, or in this case, a race team that Kevin races for, I just go off the edge, and if no one is there to stop me, it usually isn't going to end well for the other person." London now spends her races sitting in Kevin's pitbox during the Sprint Cup races. She is also keeping her IED under control. 'Personal Life' London is the younger sister of Kevin Harvick London is married to Scott Speed. On August 3 2012, London announced that she is four months pregnant and that she's expected to be due in December. London has a degree in photography Siblings: Kevin Harvick (brother), DeLana Harvick (sister in-law) Family Members: Alanna Harvick (niece), Keelan Harvick (nephew), Destiny Harvick (niece) 'Twitter Account' London's Twitter account is @CaliforniaGurl29. She uses it to talk to her friends and posts updates about herself. Category:Racing OC's